


One night stand

by Kalon_Hiraeth



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, dỗi thế giới, mới trượt kiểm tra anh, nên dỗi không viết tiếng anh, vã fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalon_Hiraeth/pseuds/Kalon_Hiraeth
Summary: Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow in the morning after one night stand.
Relationships: Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Kudos: 3





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Thật ra là lúc đầu tôi định viết cái này bằng tiếng anh cơ nhưng mà vì mới trượt anh nên là dỗi thế giới nên bỏ luôn ý định đấy :D

Đau nhức, đó là những gì Storm Shadow có thể cảm nhận được khi nhận thức được ánh sáng.  
'Hắn ta thực sự không biết chừng mực mà' Mệt mỏi định nhổm dậy thì cậu phát hiện ra eo mình đã bị ôm cứng bởi tên-khốn-đã-hành-cậu-ra-như-bây-giờ. Khẽ tặc lưỡi, dự định gạt tay hắn sang một bên rồi đi vệ sinh cá nhân sau đó có lẽ là bỏ ra chút tiền gọi phục vụ đưa bữa sáng lên cho hắn rồi bỏ về, còn chưa kịp cảm thán bản thân vì nghĩ ra kế hoạch hoàn hảo đấy thì cậu liền khựng lại vì câu nói của người còn ngái ngủ ở bên cạnh mình.  
"Anh trai ...." Storm Shadow khẽ giật nảy khi nghe thấy giọng tên đã làm mình thảm như bây giờ vang lên, khẽ khàng nhìn xuống để xác định rằng Snake Eyes còn ngủ hay là đã thức nhưng có vẻ như là cũng không quá bất ngờ khi nhận ra rằng gã vẫn còn đang ngủ, dù sao thì tối qua hắn cũng tốn khá nhiều sức lực, tận đến gần bình minh chứ cũng có sớm hay gì đâu. Nhưng mà cậu cũng có chứt bất ngờ khi mà Snake Eyes - Thành viên có thể nói là có giác quan nhạy bén nhất trong toàn bộ thành viên biệt đội G.I. Joe, người có thể khiến cho nhiều binh lính Cobra phải khốn đốn trước cái sức mạnh quái vật mà gã mang trong mình, đang ngủ say như một đứa trẻ và không hề phòng bị một chút nào trước kẻ địch không đội trời chung của hắn, mà thực ra gọi là bạn cùng giường tối qua cũng đúng. Ngủ cùng với kẻ địch không đội trời chung, anh em đồng môn của mình, có lẽ Storm Shadow và Snake Eyes điên thật rồi, cậu lặng lẽ nghĩ.  
'Có lẽ mình nên đâm quách hắn một cái cho xong mớ lằng nhằng này' Phủi qua cái suy nghĩ vừa hiện lên trong đầu mình, cậu cũng không muốn gây sự với đám G.I. Joe sau khi mà cuối cùng cậu có thể yên yên ổn ổn mà đi chơi cho thỏa thích, dính vào đám chính phủ đau đầu với tổn não lắm mà nhất là khi cậu một cựu thành viên Cobra cấp cao từng gây ít nhiều khó dễ với chúng còn nhởn nhơ chạy nhảy trên đất Mỹ, chịch với một thành viên cục cưng của biệt đội khỉ mẹ của chúng. Đứng dậy để tiến tới nhà tắm cá nhân trong phòng mà dọn đi đống mồ hôi, nước dãi mà thậm chí là một chút tinh trùng khô còn dính trên bụng và háng cậu. 'Đệt mẹ, trông mình thảm quá' đấy là suy nghĩ duy nhất cậu có thể nghĩ về mình khi nhìn qua tấm gương trong nhà tắm. Đâu đâu cũng có thể thấy được dấu răng, vết hôn tràn đầy khắp cơ thể, 'Hắn ta là chó đúng hơn là rắn đấy' cậu chế nhạo gã. Nhưng mà những thứ đấy vẫn không phải là thứ là thứ thảm nhất trên người cậu, cổ tay và cổ chân thì bầm tím hẳn một vòng quanh, đầu gối cũng hơi bầm nhưng cũng không đậm bằng cổ tay và cổ chân của cậu, giữa hai háng thì tinh trùng khô còn đọng lại từ trận đấu vật sôi nổi trên giường của cậu và gã. Khẽ thở dài trước đống chiến tích lừng lẫy của mình, cậu cũng nhanh nhanh chóng chóng xả nước nóng để gạt hết đống bầy nhầy này đi mà có thể biến khỏi nơi này trước khi những đồng nghiệp của cậu em trai đáng yêu kia đến và thấy được Snake Eyes lừng lẫy của họ vừa làm tình một trận kịch liệt với Storm Shadow, kẻ mà ai trong họ cũng còn rất nhiều ác cảm. Nhưng mà thực ra cậu cũng không quá quan tâm về việc có bị phát hiện hay không, mà họ có thể làm gì? Điện cho cảnh sát rằng cậu trai vàng của họ đã làm tình với một tên cựu khủng bố vô công rỗi nghề chắc.  
Mà xui xẻo làm sao, ngay khi cậu vừa tắm xong và mặc xong đồ đầy đủ thì tên khốn kia cũng đã tỉnh dậy. Cũng không hẳn, hắn ta mới chỉ ngồi dậy trên giường và vẫn còn hơi lơ mơ trông ngu đần không chịu được. Ban đầu dự định là lặng lẽ tắm rồi gọi phục vụ làm bữa sáng coi như là trả lại phí vì hôm qua hắn trả tiền khách sạn rồi sau đó biến khỏi nơi này nhưng không ngờ được là hắn tỉnh dậy nhanh như thế sau một đêm kịch liệt hôm qua, quả nhiên là không nên coi thường thể lực của con quái vật này mà. Dù sao thì việc hắn tỉnh dậy cũng không ảnh hưởng gì đến kế hoạch dự định ban đầu của Storm Shadow lắm, dù sao thì đây cũng chỉ là tình một đêm, cả hai người họ đều biết rõ luật là sau khi xong thì sự kiện hôm qua sẽ như chưa từng tồn tại và cậu cũng biết rõ rằng Snake Eyes không phải là mấy gã đàn ông ngu ngốc tình một đêm xong rồi níu kéo hay gì.  
"Tỉnh rồi thì đi tắm đi, ngươi hôi rình như con chó í, ta còn để chút nước nóng đấy" Tự độc thoại một mình mặc dù cũng biết là chả nhận lại được lời trả lời, ai chả biết Snake Eyes là một kẻ không bao giờ mở miệng ra nói câu nào. Thực ra có thể nói đấy là tính duy nhất mà Storm Shadow thích ở Snake Eyes, hắn chả bao giờ nói một thứ gì đó không cần thiết cả mà chỉ đơn giản là hành động để chứng minh cho mọi người thấy được, Storm Shadow vốn dĩ lại còn là một kẻ độc mồm độc miệng bẩm sinh nên cho dù cậu có nói lời gì gây tổn thương hay là xúc phạm thì Snake Eyes cũng chả nói lại một điều gì mà chỉ đơn giản là im lặng và hành động gì đó chẳng hạn như là đấm vào mặt cậu rồi sau đấy cả hai sẽ lại đánh nhau chẳng hạn, tuy là chuyện đó sẽ chỉ xảy ra khi mà Storm Shadow thực sự nói một điều gì đó mang tính chất cực kỳ nặng nề.  
Snake Eyes vẫn im lặng và không cử động mà chỉ đơn giản là dán mắt nhìn thẳng vào cậu, Storm Shadow cũng chỉ đơn giản là mặc kệ vì cũng không còn lạ cái tính cách lập dị là nhìn chằm chằm vào người khác của gã, kể cả hồi bé lẫn bây giờ Snake Eyes vẫn luôn là một đứa lập dị, gã vốn dĩ là một tên chả bao giờ mở mồm ra nói câu nào nên ngoài việc hành động ra thì gã cũng còn một hành động khác khiến mọi người sởn cả gai ốc lên - nhìn, ban đầu tiên khi còn là một đứa trẻ thì tất nhiên là Storm Shadow cũng thấy cái tính cách lập dị này của gã làm cậu sởn cả gai ốc lên như bao người khác, nhưng sau một thời gian thỉnh thoảng là cùng hắn đấu tập thì cậu cũng biết được hóa ra cái nhìn đấy cũng chả phải là có ý gì khác ngoài việc phân tích đối phương trước mình của Snake Eyes, lâu dần thì cũng thành quen nên cũng có thể nói cho dù trải qua bao năm tháng thì người duy nhất quen được cái tính cách lập dị này của gã thì cũng chỉ có Storm Shadow.  
Mặc kệ cái nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, Storm Shadow mặc áo khoác lông thú vào và vắt khăn quàng lên cổ. Hôm nay tuyết rơi dày đặc mà cậu lại không đem dù hay là mũ nhưng mà vì căn cơ vốn tập võ từ bé mà Storm Shadow cũng chả phải tiểu thư đài cát nào lần đầu ra trời tuyết, cậu đã từng làm việc tại một cơ sở dưới lòng biển băng suốt một thời gian dài và cũng từng rơi xuống biển băng nước lạnh (thật vinh dự làm sao khi việc đó được thực hiện bởi Snake Eyes) mà vẫn sống nhởn nhơ đến tận bây giờ nên là cũng không quan ngại gì lắm về vấn đề không mũ với dù rồi đi giữa trời tuyết. Lúc tay cậu đã cầm lên nắm đấm cửa và dự định ra về luôn thì tự dưng có một chất giọng trầm, ồm ồm vang lên trong phòng vang lên.  
"Không có dù hay mũ sao?" Câu đầu tiên sau từng đấy năm dài đằng đẵng mà Snake Eyes chịu mở mồm ra để nói không phải là câu gì đó có thể tạc đá làm triết lý cho con cháu đời đời sau đọc và thấm thía được tinh hoa của xã hội cuộc sống hay gì, mà chỉ đơn giản là một câu hỏi đơn giản 'không có dù hay mũ sao?'. Ngỡ ngàng, đồng tử của cậu hơi co lại nhưng rồi cũng bình thường lại, cố giấu đi dáng vẻ đệch ra ngây ngốc như lúc nãy của mình, Storm Shadow trả lời đơn giản.  
"Không liên quan đến việc của ngươi Snake Eyes, thứ ngươi muốn hôm qua ta cũng cho ngươi rồi, bây giờ chúng ta đường ai người đấy đi." Ngữ điệu bình thường, không thù địch, không nhấn giọng. Hoàn toàn đủ tiêu chuẩn để làm câu nói để kết thúc cho cuộc nói chuyện không cần thiết này nhưng Snake Eyes quả thực rất có năng khiếu làm cho cậu bất ngờ kể cả khi còn bé lẫn bây giờ. Hắn đứng dậy rồi cầm lấy chiếc mũ len mà hắn cầm hộ Duke hôm qua nhưng quên trả lại vì một số sự kiện bất ngờ xảy ra. Phủi phủi bớt đi bụi bặm dính trên đấy và đi đến chỗ Storm Shadow, cậu còn chưa kịp phản ứng gì về hành động đáng ngờ này cả thì hắn liền dúi chiếc mũ vào mái tóc đen nhánh có chút lộn xộn vì chưa chịu chải tử tế của cậu.  
"Nhưng ngươi sẽ bị lạnh" Một câu đơn giản như vậy mà có thể làm cho được Storm Shadow ngệch hẳn mặt ra và không bắt kịp được với nhịp độ tình hình. Tự dưng mặt cậu hơi râm ran nóng lên, chờ đã, Storm Shadow của Cobra (thực ra là cựu), bạch quỷ từng khiến cho chính phủ và thế giới khốn đốn vì nhiều phi vụ của bản thân, đang đỏ mặt không khác gì mấy con nữ sinh mới lớn chỉ vì được được kẻ thù không đội trời chung của mình đội cho cái mũ len rẻ tiền? Vận hết kỹ năng che giấu cảm xúc mà bản thân học được từ bé đến tận bây giờ, cậu cũng thành công chút ít trong việc giữ cho mặt không quá đỏ mà chỉ là hơi hồng hồng do nhiệt độ của lò sưởi trong phòng, coi như là cậu cũng giữ được một chút mặt mũi đi.  
"Ta sẽ không lấy cái mũ len rẻ tiền này về đâu đấy, nó sẽ làm hỏng cả thẩm mỹ của tủ quần áo của ta" Ương ngạnh và có chút dương móng vì bị xấu hổ, Storm Shadow trả lời lại Snake Eyes một cách cộc lốc.  
Lần này thì Snake Eyes không nói gì cả mà hắn ta lại trở lại trạng thái nhìn chằm chằm vào Storm Shadow, một phần cảm giác cáu kỉnh vì cái thái độ lúc nói lúc không này của gã mà cũng lười chả muốn đôi co với tên câm có chọn lọc này nữa. Storm Shadow chỉnh lại cái mũ rồi bước ra cửa.  
"Ta vẫn sẽ không cầm cái mũ rẻ tiền này đâu nên tốt nhất là ngươi nên đến rồi lấy lại đi đấy, việc nó tồn tại trong tủ quần áo của tao đã là một sự xúc phạm nặng nề đến thẩm mỹ cấu hình rồi" Không để Snake Eyes phản ứng gì cả, Storm Shadow quay gót và bỏ đi ra thang máy rồi dần khuất bóng khỏi mắt Snake Eyes hoàn toàn.  
Đứng đờ người trước cửa như một thằng ngốc, Snake Eyes không phản ứng gì cả mà chỉ là quay lại giường và nhặt đồ quần áo lên. Nhưng khi đang chuẩn bị vào nhà tắm thi thiết bị liên lạc của cậu rung lên, mở máy ra thì biết đấy là một tin nhắn từ Duke.  
'Này anh bạn, tuy là tôi biết rằng tin nhắn này sẽ không được hồi âm đâu và anh cũng không thích bị làm phiền vào sáng sớm. Nhưng mà anh cũng nên trả lại cho tôi cái mũ len tôi nhờ anh cầm tối qua rồi tự dưng anh bốc hơi đi đâu chứ. Tôi không ý kiến gì về việc anh biến mất đi đâu nhưng mà cũng nên trả lại cho tôi cái mũ đã chứ.'  
Snake Eyes nhìn dòng tin nhắn được gửi đến một lúc lâu rồi lặng lẽ gõ lại.  
'Tôi làm mất rồi, bao nhiêu tiền để tôi đền cho'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah tôi biết rằng nó là một cái kết nhạt toẹt nên mọi người thông cảm cho con đã ngu văn còn thích đú đởn làm fic này.


End file.
